


A reason to win

by Johnny_kun



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kidnapping, a darker take on some tumblr fan theories, some psychological messing-up of our boys, there is mild description of violence, there is nothing sexual or explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnny_kun/pseuds/Johnny_kun
Summary: Adam always gets what he wants. And now he wants Langa. Even if it means dealing with two more brats. The disappearance of three kids is easily covered, even if one of them is a national champion. Accidents happen all the time. When the place is an illegal skating rink, people won't question it too much. He always gets what he wants.Adam kidnaps Reki, Langa and Miya and now they must adjust to their new life.
Relationships: Chinen Miya & Kyan Reki & Hasegawa Langa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	A reason to win

All of his life, Adam has received anything he wanted. There were no boundaries to his greed and he valued himself as someone with good taste. He only chose the best quality. Jewelry, technology, investments or even people. And at the moment, the most peculiar of subjects has caught his eye. 

There was a new face in 'S'. He was more than unique. A specimen with a potential so great it was making his blood tingle in excitement. He needed to have him. Langa Hasegawa. Adam felt no restrictions to his own wants. He wanted Langa and so he was going to get him 

Even if it means dealing with two more brats. Miya Chinen was once in the center of Adam’s interest. Extraordinary talent at such a young age. And he was going straight to success. Until his golden path was blocked by emotional obligations. A waste. But it wasn't too late. There was enough time for Adam to step in and push the child in the right direction. However, that was going to be a side project. 

His main focus was Langa. He was also corrupted with needless baggage. But nothing is irreparable. Like any person, Langa had weaknesses and his corruption was the source of his greatest frailty. Reki. The brat may actually come in handy. 

The disappearance of three kids who regularly visit an illegal rink was easily organized. One of them was a national level champion, but that was also not hard to stage, with the right people at hand. And Adam had the best.

Accidents happen and if fate was unfortunate enough to cause a series of unfortunate events leading to three missing persons reports being filled by very distraught families - then that had nothing to do with Adam. After all, his company even donated funding towards finding the kids. 

“Such unforgivable crime. They have their lives ahead of them. Our company will do its best to fund any and all investigations regarding the three missing children. We are built on nourishing and helping young people so they can have the best version of themselves. Vile offenses like this one shouldn’t stay unpunished. Our thoughts are with the pained families. Regarding the illegal skating race zone - we have bought the land and we’re going to turn it into a public and safe space for teenagers. Hopefully, by providing such an environment no more unforgivable accidents will shake our society.”

Tadashi had outdone himself with this speech. It did its job perfectly. The press and the public were touched to the heart. With that out of the way he was able to focus on the main game now. Langa.

* * *

He kept them in a secluded house far from the city. The security was high, but that didn’t stop three desperate youngsters from trying to escape. A few times. Some precautions had to be invoked. Reki now had a heavy leg cast and crutches. Nobody tried to leave after that. 

At first, Adam wanted to separate them, to only have Langa in the house. However, after some thought, he decided the best way to operate was to use Langa’s corruption as the base of the new person Adam was creating. By taking Reki and Miya away, Langa may become uncontrollable. 

Unexpectedly, Adam came to discover that Reki had an extraordinary side to him as well. His mind worked fast and creatively. He had ideas which peaked at Adam’s interest. More and more his chest filled with satisfaction that he hadn’t made a mistake by taking all of them. He was going to remodel them by his own standards.

* * *

Sometimes, Adam had dinner with the boys. 

“Is there anything you need?” The man asked. His attention for once wasn’t on any of them, he was instead overlooking some reports. Occasionally he would scow or hum pleasantly. 

Reki rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath with a mouth full of steak. A sharp kick under the table from Langa and a wide-eyed glance from Miya followed.

With a raised eyebrow Adam set the documents next to his plate and shifted his full awareness to the red-haired teenager.

“I think I pay enough for the best tutors. Manners are key. Speaking with food in your mouth like some animal is unacceptable. Now speak clearly like any civilized and educated person would.”

Adam’s deep voice carried in the echoey room. Reki gritted his teeth and clutched his fork until his knuckles turned white. A month ago he would have exploded in protest. He would have told Adam everything he really thought, he would have yelled, he would have fought. But now he simply exhaled a shaky breath and cleared his throat before answering.

“We need freedom.”

Langa met Reki’s gaze and the fierce emotion they exchanged made Reki feel confident enough to then turn and look Adam in the eyes. The man seemed unamused. He leaned back in his chair with an elegant motion. A few seconds passed and nothing happened. Suddenly, Reki realised his mistake. The previous surge of strength slowly left him as he awkwardly lowered his head and stared at his half empty plate.

“We need freedom, _sir_.” This time his statement was more unsure. A gentle foot rubbed his knee in comfort. 

“Freedom...” Adam started. He took a sip from his wine. “You are still too naïve. Thinking about freedom instead of taking the amazing opportunity I have thrusted in your arms for free. So naïve...”

A loud clank cut short Adam’s monologue. Miya stiffened, his fallen fork laying in the plate, having sent droplets of red sauce flying on the white tabletop. The boy’s eyes were wide and terrified. 

With a deep sigh Adam rubbed his face. “Clearly you need more work. After so many lessons, you are still so far away from being  _ perfect. _ But don’t worry, Chinen-kun, we have all the time in the world. As of now, excuse yourself off to your room. You shall not finish eating tonight.” 

Miya pushed his chair back and jumped off it. The fancy furniture was ridiculously high. With his head kept downwards, the boy made to move away from the table when a gentle hand grabbed his elbow and pulled him into a warm body. Langa ran his hand through Chinen’s hair in a comforting manner.

“He has to eat… sir.” His voice was steady with no wavering. Lange felt how rigid his young friend was. That made his blood boil. This wasn’t the confident and chatty boy he met a few months ago. This was an almost completely empty shell.

Adam cocked his head to the side. A smirk spread on his face. A devilish gleam shone in his eyes.

“Oh?”

Out of the three of them it was clear from the beginning that Langa was the one with the most privileges. He used that every time he could stand up for Miya or Reki. After all, they were everything he had now. He often felt guilty for getting them tangled up in this, but he also felt relieved he wasn’t alone. They were together. 

Langa continued holding Chinen. When they were caught at their latest escape attempt, Adam had ordered Reki’s leg to be smashed and made the other two boys witness it all. Miya had stopped speaking around Adam since then. He only talked when he was alone with Reki and Langa. At night, he sometimes cried silently in his dreams, wet tracks marking his pale cheeks. 

Reki often got lost in his own head. He pretended the injury meant nothing, but Langa knew it meant everything. It meant no skateboarding. That was the main source of Reki’s happiness. 

Langa did his best to keep them sane. To provide some normalcy. He did what was expected of him. He tried his best. At first, he fought, he rebelled, he bit and punched, and kicked, and cursed. However, he learnt fast that this route wouldn’t get them anywhere good. It was pointless. He had to follow Adam. If he was good, Reki and Miya were going to be better off. 

The blue-haired teen used every ounce of power he had in this household in order to minimize the future trauma for his friends.  _ His family.  _

So, he was going to insist for Chinen to be allowed to finish his dinner. Because the kid was deprived of breakfast for not greeting Adam with ‘Good morning’. If he missed dinner, too, he was going to become weak and not only physically. These punishments were messing with their heads. They were making them feel bad, ungrateful and straight out incompetent. They were making them feel pressed down and suffocating. 

Langa was going to keep the last strands of sanity for all of them. 

“Langa, you know the rules.” Adam stated simply. “Chinen-kun is still young. He needs to learn proper behavior. Any action has a following consequence. If he can’t eat like a normal person without making a mess, then he isn’t going to eat at all.”

From across the table Reki gritted his teeth. Langa feared his friend was going to say something to anger Adam, but before that could happen, a rather flustered Tadashi Kikuchi strode in the room with a folder under his arm. He whispered something in his boss’ ear. Adam didn’t look happy. He stood up quickly and followed his assistant. Before he left the dining room he turned around and pinned Langa with his icy gaze.

“We’ll continue this discussion tomorrow. You know your curfew. Act accordingly to what’s expected of you. Good night.”

“Good night, sir.” Reki and Langa responded together, tensely. Miya, not-surprisingly at all, didn’t respond. The kid simply burrowed his face in Langa’s shoulder. When their captor disappeared behind the expensive wooden doors, the three boys visibly relaxed. Miya clung to Langa and quietly whispered “I want to go home, I want to go home, I want to go home.”

Langa bit his lip. He squeezed the boy gently and then pushed him away a little. With a napkin, he cleaned Miya’s face from the few tears which had escaped his eyes. Then, he took two plates of food and rounded the table, beckoning Chinen to follow him. The two of them sat on each side of Reki, who grinned at them with one of his recently rare, true smiles. 

Langa mirrored his joyful expression. Any second away from Adam was worth celebrating. 

Later that night, Langa lay awake in bed. Reki was on one of his sides, his bulky cast poking Langa in the knee as his friend sprawled like a star. On his other side, Miya was curled up in a tight ball, one hand holding Langa’s fingers, the other intertwined with Reki’s palm over Langa’s chest. It felt warm, almost overly so, but it was soothing. These were the moments which Langa fought for. If they stayed together, everything was going to be fine. It had to be. 

Langa had it figured out. He was going to play Adam’s game and then he was going to come out as the winner. As long as he had Reki and Miya with him, he had a reason to win. 

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me, two stories in a roll, who would have thought. I have too much on my mind and way too little writing time. Sorry if this is a mess. It's a darker take on some fan theories I saw on tumblr. Obviously it's OOC. It's just and idea I rolled in my head. No beta read, no read at all, no surprise here.   
> I can't promise anything, but if you have any prompts for this specific universe and setting, feel free to share them with me, it may ignite a spark of creativity and who knows, I may add more to this. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and bye.


End file.
